103
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: This adventure changes a boy from bully to a not bad guy. Comes to show a good book can change you. Plus, I made this story back when Skydoesminecraft and Dawnables were still together, so...yeah...I ship that ghost ship.


I was just beating up geeks, like normal. Until, I met Alex.

"What do you have in your hand?" I said to Alex while ready to punch him.

"My favorite book. I think you would like the epic adventure too!" Alex gave me the book as I let go of him.

"103? What's this about?"

"You'll have to find out!" he said with a giggle. I never like to read, but, what else can I do with a book? I went under a shady tree and started to read. I read the first sentence, "'Where am I?' asked Meth", and I fell asleep. I appeared in a desert.

"Where am I?!" I cried. Then, a guy and a girl about my age ran up to me. The guy had short brown hair and wore sunglasses. The girl had spiked up bangs and short brown hair and she wore a short dress.

"Haaalp! Please! Haaalp us!" the guy yelled.

"103! He's attacking our land!"

"Wha-What's going on?"

"There's a monster, 103, attacking our land! We ran all this way just to get help-"

"-Wait, now, what are your names?"

"Oh, I'm Sparklez and this is Sky-"

"-Does Minecraft!"

"That's his full name. You can just call him Sky. So, anyway, can you help us destroy 103?"

"Uh, sure. I guess."

"Oh! Thank you!" Sparklez ran up to me and hugged me. I blushed and she too blushed when she pushed me away.

"So, what's your name?" Sparklez asked.

"I'm Zach."

"Zach?! What kind of name is that?!" Sky blurted.

"I don't know. I guess you can call me, um, what's a common name here?"

"What about Meth?" asked Sparklez.

"Okay, yah, you can call me Meth."

"I wish my name was Meth." said Sky. Sparklez gave me a piece of paper. The piece of paper was a map!

"This is going to be long." Sky, Sparklez, and I walked until the sky became dark. We started setting up for the night.

"So, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what happened, how did 103 come here?"

"Oh, well, I don't know how 103 came, but, all I know is that he ruined our town and is now taking over."

"I think the squids sent 103." Sky said. I looked at Sparklez like I didn't get what Sky was saying. Then, I asked

"So, anything gone from 103?"

"YES! YES, THE FREAKIN' HOROR!" Sky yelled.

"Uh, what happened?"

"103 TOOK MY GIRLFRIEND!" Sky yelled sadly. Sky can change his emotions really quickly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I looked at Sparklez like if she was going to say something, but she just looked frustrated.

"What's wrong, Sparklez?"

"Huh? Oh! Just um, thinking." The next day, we walked until we found an ocean. Sparklez and Sky ran to the water and drank the salty water.

"Ew, guys! We are not supposed to drink salt water!"

"This isn't salt water, this is fresh water. The ocean is filled with FRESH water, everyone knows that." I walked up to the ocean, cuffed my hands, scooped some water, and drank the water. I was surprised. The ocean tastes just like water at home!

"Uh, oh! Guys! Do you know what are in these waters?" Sky said(for the first time calm)while backing away from the ocean. I looked at Sparklez and she looked frustrated again. Sky went to Sparklez' backpack and pulled out a yellow sword. He ran into the ocean until the water was up to his knees. He yelled like a viking and started splashing his sword in the water.

"Sky hates squids."

"Why?"

"*scoffs*"

"What is the deal with you? Your really frustrated now!"

"Shut up and I'll tell you why! I'm sorry. Sky hates squids because once, squids kidnapped his favorite thing, butter, and a girl. He saved both by killing squids. Today, that girl is his girlfriend, Dawn."

"But why are you angry about that?" Sparklez didn't answer. Then, Sky came back with a killed squid. He shouted like a viking. We then walked until we were at a place called Butter Land.

"What is Butter Land?"

"THE FREAKIN' BEAUTIFULEST PLACE ON EARTH!" Sky yelled with joy. Sky ran into Butter Land and started admiring and loving the butter.

"Why does Sky love butter so much?"

"A long story happened, that's what." Then, a giant block of butter with a yellow sword that looks just like Sky's appeared!

"*coos*A butter monster :D !" But, the butter monster hit Sky and he almost died.

"AAAHHH! A FREAKIN' EVIL BUTTER MONSTER!" Once again, Sky got his butter sword and started attacking the monster.

"You know, you guys don't even need me, Sky can defeat 103."

"That's what I thought too, but then he started yelling haaalp and ran away. I followed him. That's how we found you." When Sky was done, I yelled

"Hey Sky, how come you can hit butter?"

"Only if evil uses butter, then I have no choice but to kill. When I do, I get butter :D !" When we got on the other side of Butter Land(we had to pull Sky because he didn't want to leave Butter Land just yet)we saw Sparklez and Sky's town. The town was all black and burned down. Everything was gone. Then, suddenly, this giant white thing with little tentacles(looks like a white squid)was flying in the sky, shooting fire balls.

"OH MY GOSH! What is that?!"

"That's 103!"

"I gotta fight THAT?!"

"Good luck." I hesitated.

"But-but-but I can't fight THAT!"

"Yes you can! If you can't, then no one can! I believe!" Sparklez said.

"Me-me too. I believe! I believe in you, Meth!" Sky said. I looked around and saw a butter sword in the ground. I ran down the hill we were on and ran to the sword. I grabbed the sword and jumped so high, I closed my eyes. I hoped the sword landed in 103. When I slowly opened my eyes, I saw that the sword DID go into 103! 103 is dead! I turned around and saw Sparklez and Sky cheering. Sparklez was crying tears of joy! Then, I realized that 103 was falling! Falling to the ground! I closed my eyes. I knew this was the end for Meth. But, when I opened my eyes, I was just holding 103 tightly on the ground. Sparklez and Sky ran to me.

"Meth! Meth! You killed 103!" Sparklez hugged me, and this time, she didn't push me away.

"Wow! Wow! Just wow! You are really amazing!" Then, this girl around Sparklez, Sky, and my age appeared. She had short hair. One side was completely pink and the other was completely purple. She wore clothes like a normal teenager.

"I'm-I'm free!" Her voice sounds like a perfect teenager. I felt weird. I think...I think...I'm in love.

"DAWN! I MISSED YOU SOOOOOOO FREAKIN' MUCH!" Sky yelled. Oh, so her name is Dawn, such a pretty name.

"So, Dawn is your sister?"

"What?! No! Dawn is my GIRLFRIEND." My heart broke. I looked at Sparklez. She once again looked frustrated.

"Can you tell me what's up?"

"Okay fine!" Sparklez and I first looked at Dawn and Sky, having a good time talking and laughing together. Then Sparklez said softly

"I like Sky."

"Really?! How?! He's so...weird."

"I know, but that's what's special about him. Plus he's handsome, funny, and is never serious. That's what makes him so fun."

"Well, I like Dawn."

"Why?!"

"Dawn is PERFECT. She's the perfect teenager." I said dreamily.

"See what I mean! Sky and Dawn are perfect for each other!"

"How?"

"All the boys like Dawn, and all the girls like Sky."

"Oh! I see now! Wow, they ARE perfect for each other. Does that mean WE'RE perfect for each other?" Sparklez' whole face turned red like a rose. She cleared her throat and said out loud

"Okay everybody! Let's start cleaning up our town." When we were all done, everyone came back and thanked me. I was about to leave, but, I didn't want to.

"Can I come back again sometime?"

"Of corse." Sparklez said.

"I'll miss you, Meth!" yelled Sky, holding Dawn(up close to his chest).

"Thank you! Come back anytime!" Dawn yelled. I looked at the sun slowly setting. Then, I turned around and looked at everyone. They all had no emotion on their faces. I faced the sun again and took one step. I woke up. I looked at the book cover. Everyone I dreamed was on there! I was surprised. I looked all over for Alex. I wanted to keep the book so I can go back in. I found him sitting on a bench, reading a book.

"Hey, Alex. Can I keep this book?" Alex nodded while giggling again. I punched him in the shoulder for acting girly. But, I didn't punch him hard. I walked home, holding 103 in my hand, wondering about the adventure I had. I'm not Zach any more, I'm Meth.

The End


End file.
